


Given Winter Event Drabbles

by CloversDreams



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy drabbles, M/M, because all these chars deserve soft times, but thats ok let them be happy, theyre disasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloversDreams/pseuds/CloversDreams
Summary: My collection of Given drabbles for the holiday event! All of them originally posted to tumblr.1. ShizuRagi – In your presence my heart knows no shame2. TakeYoi - All this time that I spent chasing3. MafuYama - Fire4. AkiHaru - Hair5. Past MafuYuki, MafuYama - Snow6. AkiHaru - Decorating7. AkiHaru, MafuYama, ShizuRagi - Feast
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki, Kashima Hiiragi/Yagi Shizusumi, Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka, Uenoyama Yayoi/Yatake Kouji
Comments: 10
Kudos: 98
Collections: Winter Holiday Event





	1. ShizuRagi

Hiiragi shut his eyes and focused on the soothing sound of the heart beating within the chest he laid upon. It had taken him longer to realize just what that sped up pulse signified than he’d ever admit. Now he found it was a great source of comfort. How many times had he fallen asleep against Shizusumi’s stomach or chest? Each time there was always a common factor that had lulled him to sleep. The sound of that heartbeat.

He lifted his head just enough to turn and face the other direction. Of course Shizusumi was already looking at him. He rarely took his eyes off him even before they started dating. There was a contentment in his eyes that said he’d be fine if neither of them ever had to move again. Hiiragi got that. This was what the highest level of comfort felt like.

Hiiragi’s cheeks betrayed him when they darkened with blush as soon as Shizusumi began to pet his hair. There was absolutely no reason for such a simple touch to affect him so. It was ridiculous. It seemed like his body wasn’t the only one that acted on its own accord, though. He heard Shizusumi’s pulse start to race nearly at the same exact moment. A sly smirk spread across Hiiragi’s face and he turned his head to muffle the sound of his chuckle against his boyfriend’s chest.

“What’s so funny?” Shizusumi had to ask.

Hiiragi still had a smile on his face when he looked back up at him and replied, “Your pulse is racing again.”

“It always does that around you,” Shizusumi hummed. It was clearly an obvious statement that they both should’ve known.

Hiiragi reached up with his right hand and poked his boyfriend’s cheek. He left his finger there and waited for brown eyes to glance at him then narrow before he finally said, “Yet you still have that same stoic face.”

“And?” Shizusumi turned and threatened to bite that finger with a quick snap of his jaw.

Hiiragi let his hand fall downwards. He poked his boyfriend’s unnecessarily hard stomach next then replied, “And it’s funny that you seem so calm on the outside when all you _really_ want to do is kiss me until I’m breathless.”

Shizusumi’s eyes widened. They quickly returned to normal and he pursed his lips together. He looked away and offered his boyfriend a non-committal grunt. After a moment of listening to the other boy snicker, he finally rolled over onto his side so Hiiragi slid off of him.

Not even the slightest bit deterred, Hiiragi flopped right back onto his boyfriend. He pat Shizusumi in the middle of his chest and insisted, “Nuh uh, you can’t act like it isn’t true. Your pulse says it all. Come back here and let me listen some more.”

“No.” The word was quick, to the point, and final.

“Shizuuu!” Hiiragi whined with an exaggerated pout so it could be heard in his voice.

“Nope.” This time it didn’t sound as stern.

“Shizu-chan~” Hiiragi hummed the nickname as if it tasted like honey on his tongue.

“…fine.” He gave in just as easily as always.

Hiiragi smiled from ear to ear and got off of his boyfriend then watched him roll onto his back. He laid his head right back where it had been on the other boy’s chest. It didn’t take Hiiragi long to realize that the pulse had calmed down. He looked up to meet Shizusumi’s gaze and listened to the way that it quickened yet again as if on command. His eyes shined brightly and he burst into a fit of laughter.

“All right, that’s it. Come here.” Shizusumi ignored the yelp and whiny protest as he rearranged their positions so that Hiiragi was the one lying on his back. He leaned an ear against his boyfriend’s chest, listened for a moment, then nodded. “Thought so. You’re not one to talk.”

“Well what do you expect my pulse to do when you manhandle me like that!?” Hiiragi shrieked.

“Oh? Into that, huh?” Shizusumi teased.

“What!” Hiiragi had no idea what just happened. Suddenly the tables were turned and he was a blushing mess while his boyfriend fought back a laugh. He barely had a chance to squeak before Shizusumi’s face was inches away from his. His breath hitched in his throat and his eyes widened. He could only lie there and blink when he was pulled into a hug. Once the initial shock wore off Hiiragi smiled to himself, returned the embrace, and buried his face in his boyfriend’s neck. They were perfectly content just like that. The rest of the world didn’t matter as they laid there and their hearts beat in time with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i loooove these twoooo  
> i hope they finally get past whats holding them back and KISS


	2. TakeYoi

_I chased after an unrequited love for so long that it felt weird to put myself out there again. Now I’m left to wonder just how long I was missing out on incredible things as I forced myself to be unhappy…_ Yayoi tucked her hair behind her ear after the wind tousled it playfully. She turned and saw that Koji was laughing at something he noticed on display in one of the booths they passed. He squeezed her hand to get her attention and motioned towards it.

Carnivals weren’t exactly Yayoi’s style, she much preferred a fancy dinner, but she had to admit that she was glad they’d come to this one. It was enough to see the way that her boyfriend smiled as they tried different snacks. He also smiled as he failed at the games, and when he explained that he couldn’t go on most of the rides because he’d get sick but they could still have all sorts of fun. He was always smiling.

Even when they met he would do silly things just to see if it’d make her smile too. She wanted to be put-off, truly she did, but he was just… a genuinely nice guy. It was hard to ignore the selfless things he did. Unlike other men she’d been interested in, he seemed to want to shower her in attention. She couldn’t really turn something like that down. Once she gave it a chance, she finally saw just what she’d been missing out on.

“Look at how cute that penguin over there is, Yayoi!” Koji exclaimed. He turned towards her with a grin. “I’ll win that one for you for sure.”

She let go of his hand and shook her head. He hadn’t been able to win at a single game yet, but that didn’t stop him from being determined. She couldn’t decide if it was endearing or silly. Either way it was surprisingly cute.

It really was different having someone else call or text first. Koji always sought her out. She could think about him for a brief moment then look at her phone to find he’d sent her a picture of a flower he saw while out for a walk and thought was pretty. Being with someone like him made her wonder what exactly she’d been chasing after for so long. Whatever it was, it had been a relief to finally let it go. She could just be herself with Koji and that was probably the best part about dating him. It was exhausting trying to be that perfect girl everyone seemed to think she was.

“Well, it’s no penguin but… I did win something…” Koji smiled a crooked smile as he returned. He offered her the plushie he’d managed to win this time.

Yayoi took the very _not_ cute gorilla and studied it. Why was it missing an eye? What was with the horrible shade of brown? Was that a flower in its hand? And was it wearing zebra print shorts? She blinked at the ugly little doll as her brain processed everything. Her nose crinkled as she tried her hardest not to react how she knew she was about to. It was to no avail.

She put a hand over her mouth and burst into a fit of laughter. There were tears in her eyes when she finally managed to say, “This is the ugliest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Koji rubbed the back of his head slowly. “Yeah, I know… I can give it back and try again if you want.”

“No, it’s mine!” Yayoi hugged the gorilla to her chest and turned her torso away from him so he couldn’t grab it if he tried. She wiped the tears from her eyes then squeezed the plushie and added, “He may not be conventionally cute, but you worked hard and won him for me. That means he’s special.”

“I’m glad you think so,” Koji replied with a cheery grin.

That good attitude of his was infectious. She couldn’t help but smile too. She kept the gorilla hugged to her chest with one arm and placed the other on Koji’s left cheek. Then she leaned up onto the balls of her feet and kissed his right one. If they were in an anime his glasses would’ve fogged up with how quickly his face turned pink. She put her hand over her mouth once more and chuckled softly. She might not have been chasing this exactly, but she was sure glad she’d found it instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theyre such a cute couple i hope theyre happy together <3


	3. MafuYama

There was a fire within Ritsuka’s chest. It burned brightly and kept him warm no matter how cold it was outside. The fire roared to life every time Mafuyu smiled in his direction. It burned brighter every time their hands just barely brushed up against each other when they walked side by side. It was scorching whenever he listened to Mafuyu sing. Love. Ritsuka was in love.

It was an uncomfortable feeling to get used to at first. He had no prior experience with it, after all. The flames within him never actually went out. They simply smoldered until the next time he saw Mafuyu. Then they burned as brightly as ever, warming him from the inside out. Suddenly his creativity was kicked into overdrive. He wanted to write song after song to try and convey the things he felt. Somehow he knew that’d never be enough. A million songs would barely scratch the surface of the emotion within himself. He never could’ve guessed that falling for someone would be so intense.

It was fine, though, they could still show their affection in other ways. Not all gestures had to be grand. It could be something as simple as a movie date, which had become a favorite outing of theirs. Ritsuka blinked at the screen and did his best to piece together what the movie he was supposed to be watching was about. He couldn’t remember. He’d let Mafuyu choose because it didn’t really matter to him.

The two of them chose seats in the very back row. Nothing out of the ordinary there. It was the fact that Mafuyu had taken his hand as soon as the lights dimmed and hadn’t let go since that was driving Ritsuka crazy. He couldn’t focus on the movie even if he wanted to. The fire within him burned ferociously. It demanded that he do something or it’d explode. So he had no choice.

But what could he do? Obviously it was too loud in the theater for him to say something and expect his boyfriend to hear it. Sending a text would mean letting go of Mafuyu’s hand and that was something Ritsuka absolutely wasn’t willing to do. He supposed there was always… something else. Simple, effective. Yeah, it could work. He just had to do it quickly before he got into his own head. Without giving himself a chance to overthink things, Ritsuka turned towards his boyfriend and kissed his cheek.

He immediately faced forwards again and squeezed his eyes shut as his own cheeks started to burn. His heart pounded in his chest. That was so impulsive. Was it a bad idea? Was Mafuyu upset about it? Did anyone else see? Should he have let himself overthink it? He stiffened when he felt something soft press against his cheek a second later.

Ritsuka opened his eyes and turned towards Mafuyu. He was in complete awe to find that the other boy was smiling sweetly. It was that smile that made his chest ache. The one that made him want to wrap his arms around Mafuyu and never let go again. The one that set his insides ablaze with a myriad of confusing, albeit pretty amazing feelings. The sight of that smile was enough to make his cheeks darken even more.

To his surprise, Mafuyu suddenly closed the distance between them and kissed him right on the lips. Though Ritsuka’s eyes nearly bulged right out of his skull at first, they eventually fell shut. Then he leaned into the kiss. When they finally pulled away from one another the movie screen illuminated them just enough so that he could see the cutest little blush in Mafuyu’s cheeks. It was adorable. As usual.

Mafuyu turned back towards the movie and laid his head on his shoulder. Ah, that caused the fire within him to burn even brighter. Ritsuka squeezed the warm hand in his. He leaned his head against Mafuyu’s and went back to trying to focus on the movie once again. Though that seemed even less plausible than before with the way the fire in his chest burned even more intensely than earlier. Oh, well. A silly movie plot didn’t matter in that moment. He was perfectly content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not a single line of dialog! thats not like me at all... but it wasnt necessary this time around X3  
> theyre just too cute


	4. AkiHaru

“It’s getting long again,” Akihiko muttered as his eyes followed his boyfriend across the room.

“What is?” Haruki asked before he plopped down onto the couch. He scooted a bit closer to Akihiko and made himself comfortable then offered the blond some of the chips he’d just grabbed from the kitchen.

Akihiko shook his head at the offered food. He waited for Haruki to lean over and place the bag onto the coffee table then sit back against the couch. As soon as the opportunity presented itself he reached over and twisted Haruki’s bangs around his fingers. His gaze was fixed upon the silky strands as he clarified, “Your hair.”

“Oh, yeah,” Haruki chuckled nervously. He tucked the other side of his bangs behind the ear further from his boyfriend then said, “I got used to not cutting it when I grew it out, so I guess I fell back into the same kind of routine.” He nibbled on his bottom lip for a moment. Haruki’s gaze fell to the floor and he pat the top of his own head. “Does it look bad?”

“Not at all,” Akihiko hummed. He raked his fingers through the lovely strands. “You take really good care of it and it shows.”

“I’d say it was _you_ that takes really good care of my hair with the way you constantly want to wash or brush or braid it for me.” Haruki mused. Not that he minded any of those things. While he’d dated others in the past, no one had been quite as into his hair as Akihiko. It was a new level of intimacy he was happy to experience.

“I learned from the best,” Akihiko declared with a smug grin. He tucked the strands behind Haruki’s ear and continued to twist the tips between his fingers. “Speaking of, isn’t it about time for that monthly treatment you talked about?”

“Yeah but I get that done professionally.” Haruki nodded.

Akihiko held his chin in the air and motioned towards himself. “Hey, I’m professional.”

Haruki snorted. He had an amused look in his eyes as he replied, “You’re amazing in countless ways, and I love you, but you’re absolutely not a professional hairdresser.”

“Meaning someone else gets to touch you so casually?” Akihiko asked with an exaggerated pout.

Haruki’s cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink. He averted his gaze and mumbled, “You don’t have to say it like that… it’s just my hair… sheesh…”

Akihiko put his hand on Haruki’s cheek. He watched as his boyfriend immediately hummed and leaned into the touch. He didn’t dare blink so he didn’t miss a second of this tender moment. It was Haruki that finally pulled away. He had a look upon his face that said he was weighing options about something.

“I’ll schedule the appointment for sometime in the next two weeks,” Haruki muttered mostly to himself. He thought about it for a moment then eyed the blond next to him and added, “You can come with me, if you’d like.”

“Hm?”

“It’ll probably be boring and you’ll regret joining me but,” Haruki smiled shyly, “there’s no real reason you can’t come too.”

“Oh? So I can learn the craft firsthand and be the one to treat your hair next time?” Akihiko teased with a knowing smirk.

“No…” Haruki paused as he tried to figure out what he wanted to say next. A grin spread across his face and he finally added, “More like so you won’t be lonely while I’m out.”

“Do we get to go on a date afterwards?” Akihiko asked.

A smile spread across Haruki’s face and he hummed, “That sounds like an excellent plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i too love harukis hair. aki gets it. no matter the length its gorgeous<3<3


	5. Past MafuYuki, MafuYama

“Have you ever made a snow angel before?”

The question hit Mafuyu like a slap in the face. He’d been asked the same thing in the past. Back then, during such an insignificant moment in his life. Now, asked again, he fell right into a memory he’d all but forgotten about.

_A familiar, always smiling face. A hand reaching out for him. A voice that assured him everything would be fine and they’d warm up before either of them caught a cold. A warm laugh echoed in his ears and reverberated through his entire being. It was a familiar, comforting sound._

_Mafuyu gasped when his boyfriend tackled him to the ground without warning. The two of them tumbled onto the snow together then rolled over. Somehow Mafuyu ended up on his back with Yuki looking down at him. He must’ve had a weird look upon his face because not a moment later his boyfriend burst into a fit of laughter._

_Yuki grinned and tilted his head as he said, “That’s not exactly how it’s supposed to be done, but I think it might be better this way.”_

_“It’s cold,” Mafuyu’s reply was as deadpan as the expression on his face. He simply blinked at the smiling boy that had him pinned._

_“I can warm you up.” The words barely slipped past his lips before he bent down and kissed Mafuyu._

_Mafuyu instinctively tilted his chin up to meet him. As soon as his silly boyfriend pulled away his unamused expression returned and he explained the obvious. “Kisses are great and all, but the fact remains that I’m still lying in the snow.”_

_“You’re absolutely right!” Yuki gasped. He stood as fast as he could then pulled Mafuyu to his feet as well. He didn’t even bother dusting either of them off and simply started to drag Mafuyu along as he exclaimed, “Let’s get you back to my place and out of your clothes, stat!”_

_“I don’t think we’re on the same page at all,” Mafuyu muttered under his breath._

_“Maybe not, but you love me anyway!” Yuki chirped._

_“True,” Mafuyu nodded. He couldn’t help but smile to himself as Yuki started to hum cheerily while he dragged him along. He didn’t know the song, yet he swore he could almost recall the lyrics and sing along._

“…fuyu!”

A distant voice called out to him. He was pretty sure… no, he was _certain_ that he could almost recognize the sound. Suddenly the scene around him began to fade. Mafuyu looked down and his eyes widened. The hand in his dissipated right before his eyes and was replaced by a cold, harsh nothingness. An incredible sense of longing began to overwhelm him.

“ _Mafuyu_! Oy!”

Mafuyu blinked as he came out of a daze. He looked over at Ritsuka, who was waving a hand in front of his face. Ah, right. This was happening now. There was no need to get lost in thoughts of the past. He wasn’t lonely. Not when he had someone in the present that made him feel warm enough on the inside to melt any chill in the winter air, even on this snowy day. He blinked at his boyfriend when he was bopped on the head lightly.

“You all right in there?” Ritsuka asked. He frowned as he waited for a response.

“Yeah, I’m good.” Mafuyu replied softly. A loud squeal got their attentions and they both turned towards the sound. Evidently, Akihiko and Haruki were in the midst of a snowball fight now. That certainly escalated quickly. It looked like they were having a lot of fun. Mafuyu took Ritsuka’s hand in his. Even though it was gloved he swore he could still feel the heat of his skin. There was something so comforting about that. He squeezed that hand and said, “I haven’t.”

“Haven’t what?” Ritsuka asked. He tore his gaze from their bandmates and eyed the other boy.

“Made a proper snow angel before,” Mafuyu clarified. Technically that last time hadn’t worked out, so he’d never done it.

Ritsuka’s cheeks darkened and he rubbed the back of his head with his free hand as he muttered, “Well, I guess I could show you if you really want…”

“Uh uh.” Mafuyu shook his head. “I’d prefer to go inside and make some tea for everyone if that’s OK.”

“Why wouldn’t it be OK? If that’s what you want, it’s what we’ll do. Come on.” Ritsuka gave his hand a quick squeeze then started to lead the way back to Haruki’s apartment building. They met up there more often than not when the group decided to spend time together. He knew it was still unlocked since they’d only come outside to goof off when the snow started to get heavier about ten minutes ago.

There was something so nostalgic about the way Mafuyu was lead to their next destination. As was the warmth in his chest. It was a feeling he knew all too well. It spread outward from deep within his core and wrapped around him in a tender embrace. He didn’t want to waste a moment they shared because of it.

They headed into the building and up the stairs then into the empty apartment. It was quiet for once. That was sure to change as soon as everyone got back inside. That would probably be in a few minutes, so they didn’t have much time alone beforehand. They kicked off their shoes and before his boyfriend could walk away, Mafuyu put a hand on his shoulder. When the dark-haired boy turned towards him Mafuyu leaned in, kissed his cheek, and hummed, “I love you, Ritsuka.”

The surprised yelp that escaped Ritsuka before his face turned beet-red was something impressive. He’d never be able to recreate it. Mafuyu’s soft chuckle afterwards said he knew exactly what he was doing. He continued to smile as his very embarrassed boyfriend pulled him into a hug in an attempt to hide his blushing face and grumbled a soft ‘I love you too, dammit’ in his ear.

Mafuyu hummed in approval and wrapped his arms around Ritsuka. He buried his face in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck and smiled to himself. No, he definitely wasn’t lonely. He was grateful that he’d found happiness again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was the day i wasnt sure id write for... then it ended up being the longest one whoops... these things happen sometimes  
> im just happy mafuyu is healing. he doesnt need to forget his past, but he does need to be happy in the present


	6. AkiHaru 2

Haruki hummed to himself as he stuck the pink plastic heart to the wall. He took a moment to study the decoration. It was cheesy and wonderful. He had a whole set of others that were about to join it. He continued to hang decorations in random spots on the wall cheerily. It was when he heard the sound of the apartment door open then close that he finally turned around.

As soon as Akihiko stepped into the room he paused and looked around. There was visible confusion on his face when he finally muttered, “Haruki. Were we robbed?” He paused. “And did they leave these things everywhere as a calling card?”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Haruki snorted. He looked back at the hearts all over the wall and was now lead to wonder if he’d gone overboard. It probably was a lot, but he was in the mood to be self-indulgent. He reached into the plastic bag he’d set on top of the couch then stuck yet another heart to the wall. He didn’t even look at the blond as he said, “I’m just decorating for Valentine’s Day.”

“…why?”

Haruki’s cheeks darkened to a lovely pink. He tucked his bangs behind his right ear and averted his gaze as he admitted, “Well, it’s the first one in a while that I’ve had someone special to celebrate it with. I figured we could do something, I dunno.”

Akihiko walked right over to him and pulled him into a hug. He kissed the side of Haruki’s head, taking note of the surprised squeak it caused. He pulled away from the embrace and brushed Haruki’s hair out of his face then said, “You really didn’t have to go that hard on the being cute thing. I was already going to agree.”

“I did _wha-_?”

Akihiko chuckled then kissed his forehead. He dug through the bag of cheesy decorations and picked one out then held it up. He scrunched his face at it and said, “I’ll help you decorate and stuff, but we absolutely cannot have Uecchi come over until the place is cleaned up.”

“That’s–!” Haruki thought about it for a moment. He nodded then said, “That’s fair, yeah.”

They continued to hang the decorations until the bag was empty. Haruki didn’t even remember buying half that stuff. He must’ve really been in the zone. He admired their handiwork and how it stretched along the wall, over the bedroom door, and a little further still. Too much? Nah. He smiled from ear to ear as he cleaned up the mess they’d made.

“Haru,” Akihiko called.

“Hmm?” Haruki didn’t even look up from what he was doing. He didn’t know why something so silly put him in such a good mood but he couldn’t stop smiling.

Akihiko walked up behind him and slid his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. He rested his chin on Haruki’s shoulder and asked, “Is there something specific you want to do on Valentine’s Day?”

“It doesn’t matter as long as I get to spend the whole thing with you~” Haruki hummed.

“I don’t deserve you at all,” Akihiko kissed his neck. “But that’s too bad,” Another kiss. “Because I’m not giving you up now that I’ve got you.” He nuzzled that same spot and smiled when Haruki laughed softly. It was clear from that sound alone that no matter what they ended up doing, they had a wonderful day ahead of themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haruki needs to stop being cute or he will be arrested for adorable crimes


	7. ShizuRagi, MafuYama, AkiHaru

“What’s taking so long? I’m starved!” Hiiragi complained loudly. He’d made sure to cup his hands over his mouth and turn his head towards the direction of the kitchen he’d been told he wasn’t allowed to enter until called. Then he sat back on his hands and let out an annoyed groan.

“Shut up.” Ritsuka shoved him with just enough force to knock him off balance. He glared at the other boy as he added, “Don’t rush them. Be grateful you’re even here.”

Hiiragi bolted upright and hissed, “You shut up! That’s my boyfriend in there and I can yell all I want!”

“So’s mine!” Ritsuka yelled right back.

“Mine too,” Akihiko chimed in without anyone asking.

“Ugh. How’d I even end up having a meal with the likes of you anyway?” Hiiragi whined. He crossed his arms and grunted in disapproval. “Other than Shizu, those losers in there probably can’t cook anyway and now I have to act like I actually like it so I don’t hurt their feelings.”

“You arrogant brat!” Ritsuka hissed.

“Speak for yourself!” Hiiragi yelled.

“Down, kitties. Don’t make me get the spritz bottle.” Akihiko chuckled softly then glanced at the pair. He tilted his head back and grinned as he asked, “The others can’t cook, huh? Care to put your money where your mouth is, kid?”

“I know you’re not trying to get children into gambling, Akihiko,” Haruki hummed as he and the others walked into the room. His smile never wavered when he added, “That’s not what I heard.”

“Me? I’d never.” Akihiko shook his head. “I’m a model citizen.”

“Yeah, Kaji-san is the best! He’d never lead us astray!” Ritsuka quickly agreed. He motioned towards Hiiragi with his thumb and said, “If anyone needs a lecture it’s this pain in the ass.”

“Oy! _You_ –!”

“Play nice, Hiiragi.” Shizusumi muttered with a deadpan expression on his face.

“You too, Uenoyama-kun.” Mafuyu agreed.

“He started it!” Ritsuka and Hiiragi exclaimed simultaneously. They both motioned towards one another then narrowed their eyes.

“Now, now, calm down.” Haruki chuckled nervously. He put a hand on both Mafuyu and Shizusumi’s shoulders then added, “Everyone worked equally hard on this meal so let’s all enjoy it together, kay? Who’s hungry?”

“Me!” Everyone shouted in response.

“Good thing we made a lot, then.” Haruki hummed. He motioned for everyone to come on and follow then headed back into the kitchen. Mafuyu and Shizusumi were quick to turn and follow him out of the room.

Once the others were gone Akihiko jumped to his feet. He put a hand on the top of both Hiiragi and Ritsuka’s heads then said, “Last one to sit next to their boyfriend has to dedicate their next live performance to the other band!” Without giving them a chance to respond, he pushed on them just enough so that the boys fell backwards with a simultaneous yelp. He smiled from ear to ear when he heard the pair yell all sorts of things as they scrambled to their feet as well.

Haruki squeaked when Akihiko ran into the room and took his seat next to him. He didn’t get the chance to ask what he was smiling about before the other two boys came barreling in as well. Everyone watched them try and get through the door at the same time, which resulted in them getting stuck. Then they started shouting over one another. Haruki’s jaw dropped at the sight. He had no idea what had gotten into the pair. Was it just hunger? Or were they always like this?

Akihiko bit down on his lower lip to keep from snickering. His gaze traveled over the spread of amazing-looking food that was before him. Having one person around that was really skilled at cooking was great, but _three_? It was a feast the likes of which he’d never seen before. He couldn’t wait to dig in.

He turned to his left when he heard a soft hum. Akihiko blinked a few times when he saw a plate with a single chicken leg on it being offered to him. Mafuyu held out one to him and one to Shizusumi. There was a serious gleam in the boy’s eyes as he said, “Drumsticks.”

Shizusumi put a hand over his mouth and chuckled into it, while Akihiko laughed and pat Mafuyu on the head. It took them a moment to realize that the arguing in the room had died down. They turned to see Ritsuka, Hiiragi, and Haruki all watching them through a phone. Haruki’s phone, to be exact. He was always ready to whip that out and take pictures.

Akihiko tousled Mafuyu’s hair, which made him smile shyly. Then he and Shizusumi took the drumsticks and the three of them posed for a proper picture together. As soon as that was done everyone finally settled down so they could eat. There was so much food on the table it’d be a challenge for all of them to finish it. They couldn’t wait to try. The best part was that it all looked incredible.

“Thank you for the meal!” The exclamation was a mix of a few voices before everyone began to dig right in.

“Who knew a chance meeting at the supermarket would lead to such a great pic for social media?” Haruki asked no one in particular. He smiled fondly as he looked through the pictures he’d just taken. He’d definitely upload that last one later, it was great.

Akihiko nudged Haruki gently with his elbow and said, “Eat before it’s all gone, Haru.”

“You don’t wanna miss out, Haruki-san!” Ritsuka chimed in. “Everything’s great!”

Haruki picked up his glass and held it in the air. He smiled warmly as he said, “Happy new year, everyone!”

“Happy new year!” Everyone cheered in response as they picked up their own cups and clinked them together in a toast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love them all and their special brand of chaos XD  
> since half of each duo can canonly cook WELL i figured that would apply to shizuragi as well. as hiiragi and ritsuka are basically the same person i gave the skill to shizu hehe
> 
> happy new year everyone! i hope its going well so farrrrr
> 
> thanks for checking out these drabbles and i hope you enjoyed ^^


End file.
